


How the Batfamily found out

by Mrow23



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrow23/pseuds/Mrow23
Summary: Roy and Jason attend a Wayne family gala and the family becomes aware of their relationship. Takes place at an indefinite time after Under the Red Hood where Tim has befriended Jason and he is slowly reconciling with the rest of the family.





	How the Batfamily found out

Dick turned from where he was fixing his tie and looked at Jason who was dying and styling his white patch of hair. 

“You excited for this Little Wing?”  
“Fuck off” Jason replied  

Together they were getting ready for an annual Wayne charity gala.  

“Why am even going to this stupid thing?” Jason asked rhetorically remembering how the members of the family had each asked him to come.  

“You know Little Wing, its Tim’s first time organizing something like this.”  

“I know, I know. Let’s just get this over with.”  

They exited Dick’s bedroom and ran into Tim who was rushing out of his room tablet in hand.  

“Tim is everything okay?” Dick asked worriedly. Tim had stopped and was staring very intently at his tablet. Tim stayed still not seeming to recognize his surroundings entirely focused on the device. His breathing was quickening and right before Dick stepped in front of him Jason moved his hands coming to rest on his shoulders lightly.  

“Babybird, breathe with me. In, out, in out.” He continued until Tim’s breathing became less erratic and he seemed fully present. Dick stepped forward.  

“Tim what’s wrong?”  

“The servers are running late because Posion Ivy created some kind of roadblock that diverted traffic. Don’t worry, Spoiler and Black Bat are already on it.”  

“Then there is nothing you can do except ensure the rest of tonight goes smoothly, Tim.” Dick said trying to reassure Tim.  

“You’ve got this Little Bird.” Said Jason while Dick looked on in shock at the sight of his brother talking Tim through a panic attack.  

“Yeah, I’ll go check on the music” said Tim before rushing off.  

Dick raises an eyebrow at Jason as they both move to follow at a much more sedate pace.  

“What?” Jason asked defensively. 

“Nothing.” Dick says with a smile.  “So do you have a girlfriend Jay?”  

“No, fuck off.” Jason replies “Why would you even fucking ask that?” 

“I don’t know, you just have seemed happier recently.  

“Screw you.”  

After the customary speeches the Gala went off without a hitch and even Tim seemed somewhat relaxed. Jason made his way slowly towards Roy Harper who was also unobtrusively coming towards him as they both weaved in and out of conversations. Tim who was conversing with a stockholder watched curiously out of the corner of his eye as the two met.  

“Roy.”  

“Jaybird” Roy replies with his voice to soft to be overheard by the gossiping socialites.  

“How have you been?” Jason asks smirking.  

“Good. And you?”  

“Well, want to find some food? “  

“Definitely”   

Tim looks thoughtfully after them seeing how close they are standing together as they make their way to the buffet table and tunes out the man who is continuing to talk about his grandchildren’s tennis matches.  

Later that night Oliver comes up to them both and starts a conversation while they are out of earshot of the other people. However Damien is sulking in a corner silently watching and lip-reading their conversation.  

“So you be good to my boy, Jason.” 

“Dad…” Roy whines playfully.  

“How long are you planing to stay in Gotham?” Oliver asks.  

“Um,” Roy says looking at Jason, “I’m not really sure yet, probably a week or two.” 

“Well, have fun.” Oliver says with a wink turning to leave before Brucie slaps him on the back harder than was nessacery.  

“Hey Olly” he says “Found our boys huh?”  

“I guess so Bruce.”  

“So” Bruce says “You two meet any cute girls?”  

Olly looks incredulously at them while Jason face starts turning red in anger, Roy just looks resigned.  

Oliver turns to Bruce and laughs incredulously slapping him on the back. 

“Good one man,”   
Bruce laughs with him until he turns to leave.  

“Stay out of trouble boys" and when Bruce turns away he mouths “What the fuck?” at them before being drug into another conversation.

“Well, I’m going to find some pretty ladies myself boys.” Bruce says, they nod and don’t respond as they walk towards a balcony.  

“You okay?” Roy asks in a quiet voice once they are out of earshot.  

“Yeah,” Jason nods 

“World’s greatest detective my ass.” Roy says.  

“Yeah, well don’t tell Tim but I think he has already earned the title. He was looking at us earlier and I think he figured it out.”  

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Once they are on the balcony out of site from the rest of the party Roy reaches towards Jason and cups his cheek moving his head forward until a voice says.  

“Roy Harper,” they both jump away from each other looking down at the person wielding a katana.  

“Damien?” Jason asked  

“If you hurt my brother in any way I will not hesitate to go back to killing in order to avenge him.”  

“Okay,” Roy says slowly recovering his composure “You don’t have to worry, I love him and would do anything to protect him, even from himself.”  

“That would be acceptable.” Damien says turning to go.  

“Roy?”  Jason asks “Did you mean that?”  

“Of course Jaybird,” Jason swallows and says softly “I can’t say it yet.” Red faced and looking at the floor.”  

“Oh, Jason, thats okay.” He says slowly backing Jason towards the wall, “I’m not going anywhere.”  

He leans in to softly kiss Jason pulling away, when Jason reaches out and pulls his full body against him running one hand through Roy’s ginger hair while the other rests on his back kissing him passionately while one of Roy’s hands rests on his shoulder the other running through Jason’s dark hair. Roy pulls back  

“Do you want to leave?” He asks softly as they breath together foreheads resting on each others.  

“Let’s blow this joint.” Jason replies batting Roy’s hands away as he attempts to fix Jason’s hair.  

“Leave it,”  

“Okay" Roy replies 

Meanwhile Bruce is keeping an eye on the entrance to the balcony they were on and looks on in concern when he sees Damien follow them with a katana he stealthily pulled out of a potted plant. He starts to make his way towards the door but is waylaid every minute or so with another partygoer.  

Once he sees Damien return without the weapon he makes his excuses to head towards him and Tim follows from a distance. 

“Damien" he calls. 

“Yes Father?”  

“What were you doing with your sword?” 

“Threatening Jason’s lover.”  

“What, I didn’t see any girls go out there?” 

“What girls are you talking about?” He asks.  

A woman approached and said “Hey Brucie, what are you all looking at?” Damien took his chance to escape muttering about how his father was obsessed with women. Tim had to hold back a smile as he moves to Bruce’s side.  

“Oh" she continues as she sees Roy and Jason emerge from the balcony striding towards the exit.  

“They make such a cute couple don’t they?” 

“They aren’t a couple,” Bruce growls glaring at them watching Roy place his hand on Jason’s arm as they move perpendicularly across the ballroom.  

“Really?” She asks shooting a concerned glance at Tim. “Well, see you around.” She says moving away flustered.  

“You know,” Tim begins thoughtfully, “when you say that kind of stuff, you come off as pretty homophobic.”  

“What, no, I don’t care.” Bruce replies looking at him in shock.  

“Really?” Tim asked in a small voice looking at the floor.  

“Of course. Tim I don’t care about the gender of your partner. I just want you to be happy.”  

He gently rests a hand on Tim’s shoulder and Tim looks up and says. 

“You might want to make that clearer in the future.”  

“I will try.”  

“Okay.” Tim says moving away from Bruce.  

“I need to go talk to people.”  

“Alright Tim.”  

Bruce looks after Jason and Roy who have almost reached the door leading out of the ballroom and moves to follow them.  

Dick is concealed behind the door out of sight when they stop to let a few giggling ladies through and hears the following. 

“Bruce is following us.”  

“We have to get out, I can’t take any more of Bruce.”  

“Let’s circle around and grab the bike.” 

They move away from the door while Dick frowns and promises himself he will check in during Jason’s patrol and make sure everything is okay.  

Jason and Roy continue down the hall cutting though the living room on their way to a side door where Jason’s motorcycle is parked.  

They are almost at the door when Alfred materializes next to the door.  

“Master Jason, Master Roy, you are both welcome to spend the night if you wish.”  

“Thanks for the offer Alfred but we better head out.” Jason says.  

“Well in that case I hope to see you both back at the manor soon. Will I see you for our afternoon tea Master Jason?”  

“Sure thing Alfred.” Jason says moving to hug him. “See you later this week.”  

“Thanks for everything” Roy says moving to stand beside Jason.  

“I trust you will take care of yourselves.” Alfred says 

“Of course.” Jason answers stepping through the door. Alfred reaches out and grabs Roy’s arm as he is about to follow and says in a low voice.  

“Please take care of him.”  

“Sure” Roy answers with a tentative smile.  

Jason looks back after Alfred has released his jacket and fallen back into the shadows.  

“Harper hurry up.” He calls. 

“Alright.” Roy says after taking the helmet Jason holds out and putting it out. He straddles the bike behind Jason and wraps his arms around his waist as they take off headed to Jason’s primary safehouse where Roy dropped his stuff off earlier in that day before going out to lunch with Oliver and getting ready with him. 

The gala winds down and Bruce escapes to the Cave where he checks the security footage for the balcony and watches shocked as he sees Roy and Jason kissing passionately pausing the footage he thinks back about everything that happened and groans as he again has failed to support Jason.  

But seriously Oliver’s kid. Why him? 

“Master Bruce, I trust you will show your support for the couple in the future.”  

“Why does it have to be Oliver’s kid?” Bruce asks petulantly.  

“You should support Master Jason’s choice regardless of your negative feelings for Mr. Queen.” Alfred says chastising.  

“I know. What should I do?”  

“Well perhaps you could invite them both for dinner at the manor at some point.”  

“Should I wait until he tells me they are dating?”  

“Maybe.” He pauses “It’s hard to know when it comes to Master Jason. Master Dick usually announces who he is dating early on. It might be best to wait.”  

“Okay. I will think about it.”  

Bruce turns and begins to suit up for patrol.  

 

On the other side of town Roy and Jason have already reached the safe-house and are lying in bed together cuddling blissed out after three rounds ending in the shower.   

Dick meanwhile had run the rooftops through Crime Alley and had checked to see if Jason was in three of his safe houses. His worry wore on throughout the night as he continued to patrol wondering if Jason was injured. After checking another four safe houses he was wondering where else he could be when he remembered another safehouse Jason had brought him to when he was injured a couple months ago.  

He landed silently on the ledge outside the bedroom window and peered inside seeing two people spooning on the bed with their limbs tangled together. The one in front was obviously Jason and behind him was someone he didn’t recognize only seeing a shot of red hair. The person slowly lifted their head kissing Jason’s shoulder before snuggling closer.  

Dick gasped and almost fell off the ledge at seeing Roy Harper.  He frantically ran through the times he had seen them together and realized it made sense.  

How long? And how serious? Were the questions Dick was contemplating as he climbed back up to the roof and headed back to one of his Gotham safe houses. While wondering how mad they would be if he showed up randomly later that morning.  

Roy and Jason however fell into a peaceful sleep oblivious to the Batfamily’s plotting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Hope you enjoyed the story. I don't have any plans to continue this story at this point but I might if someone suggests something for me to go off of.


End file.
